


Mr. & Mrs. Not Married

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: AJ Lee has been waiting patiently for AJ Styles to propose to her, but he's not quite ready for that sort of commitment.





	

AJ Lee has been in a relationship with her boyfriend, AJ Styles, since the beginning of the year, so she now wants to marry him, but he's not too keen on the idea. "When?" Lee said, frowning. "I don't know..." Styles said, pulling down his beanie hat to cover some of his face. "You know what? I'm getting really sick of always waiting for you to make up your mind on stuff!" Lee shouted, then walking quickly out of the room. After that major conflict, he felt completely lost, so he decided to go pay his two best friend, Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows a visit... in jail. "You get 15 minutes." The prisoner guard said. AJ then politely shook his head, then walking into the room where both his boys stood. "Guys!" AJ said, running up to give Karl a hug and Luke a high five. "I missed y'all so much!" He continued. "Hey, we can same the same exact thing back." Karl said, smirking. "Yeah, it's all your fault AJ for staying out of trouble!" Luke said, slightly laughing. "Well, I gotta girl now, ya know..." AJ said, fixing his baseball cap. "Ooh, it looks like you're a changed man now." Karl said, looking away. "Girls over best friends now... we get it." Luke said, rolling his eyes. "She's special..." AJ said, scratching his head. "How? 'Cause she's crazy?!" Karl said, yelling. "Or 'Cause she's a man eater?!" Luke said, screaming. "No!... 'Cause she wants to... marry me." AJ said, fiddling with his fingers. AJ then grabbed his cellphone, "Yes, I do." He said on Lee's voice mail.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope that you all enjoy this fanfiction i put together! :) please give kudos, bookmarks, and comments on it! ♡♥


End file.
